


醋罐子翻了

by Xiaoxiaojingyu



Category: No found
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaoxiaojingyu/pseuds/Xiaoxiaojingyu





	醋罐子翻了

自从俩人谈了恋爱，林俊杰家厨房才终于添了些许烟火气，不过数月未归，终究是又冷清了些。

“今天就在家里吃吧，你都好久没吃我做的饭了。”张靓颖摆弄着碗柜上的漫威周边，一边纠结刚买的龙利鱼是做酸菜还是麻辣口。

“气都气饱了，还吃什么。” “嗯？”张靓颖停下手中动作，正准备回头，一双大手就环在自己腰间，宽厚的掌心暖乎乎的，身后人含住她耳垂呵着热气。

“你你干嘛？！”彤云飞上脸颊，张靓颖又羞又恼，后知后觉去掰他的手，“我这做饭呢，你不给我打下手就去那边歇着去。”

“老婆~”见怀中人是真有些生气，他声音立马软下来，“你之前……是不是有只猫叫‘seven’？”摩挲着她腰间软肉，林俊杰轻啄她那水嫩得叫人忍不住啃上一口的粉面。

“怎么？你不是喜欢狗吗？想养猫啦？”她也任由他动作。

林俊杰递出手机，“你自己看。”故作严肃的腔调，张靓颖却莫名想笑。

看罢，更是如此――

微博界面停留在某个凉粉的主页，她看到自己《我是歌手》期间的视频截图，seven正一脸享受地埋在自己胸间。

“林勾勾你是不是还没满三岁啊？怎么老是吃这些飞醋？”张靓颖稍稍用力挣过身，吃吃笑着去戳他的腹肌，却没注意到面前人欲望就快溢出的眼神。

林俊杰抓住她四处点火的小手，俯身压过去，耳边厮磨：“因为老是吃不到你。”

“唔……”又是还没来得及反驳就被人吻住，张靓颖赶紧用自觉挺大的力气推他。

推不动？

怎么好像反倒拉近了？

“呵…呵…”口中气息被吞尽，林俊杰这才松开，“这里是厨房！你你你不许乱来！” 张靓颖说着就要逃。

毫无疑问是又被人圈回来。

“宝贝~就一次，嗯？”林俊杰偏头看她，柔声道，“再给你写首歌？”

“不许反悔噢！”想到接下来会发生的事，她已经脸红得快要滴出血来。

“一定！”说着，林俊杰将她转过去，撩开后颈的碎发，修长指尖有意无意地碰触，后背拉链被人一举拉下。

将她抵在洗手池边沿，他吻上她的蝴蝶骨，她好瘦！蜻蜓点水般一路下行，所过之处激起一片战栗。她感觉自己的心跳猛烈得比被悬挂在七十米高空时更加难以控制。

“啪嗒”一声，前胸两只白兔便挣了束缚跳出来。毫无保留的真空状态，自是更容易找到敏感点，温暖且干燥的手掌温柔的揉捏着她的柔软，灵巧的手指在她敏感的乳晕周围重点轻弹，这双手仿佛有着翻云覆雨的魔力般引得她白里透粉的身体又一阵战栗起来。

羞人却真实，张靓颖能清楚地感觉到胸前的两个敏感点在林俊杰熟练的挑逗下渐渐硬了起来，而他更是将整个手掌都罩在了她的丰盈上，手心的位置不断似有若无地摩擦着那两点突起。

她快被这样磨人的挑逗折腾疯了，大腿被人抵在冰凉的灶台，又是一激灵。张靓颖咬着下唇隐忍着不让自己呻吟出声，双手按向他的大手，让他揉捏的力道加重，并微微挺起身，将胸前的丰满更多地送入他掌中，一时间屁股向后撅起，用浑圆挺翘的臀部摩擦着他早已硬挺的欲望。

惊异于她的主动，愣神过后，会心一笑，林俊杰也无法再继续耐心地挑逗下去，他一把扳过她的身体，使她面对着他，抱起放在杂物桌上，炽热的薄唇狠狠压向她的粉嫩，辗转吮吸，愈发热切。

感受着林俊杰的热吻，张靓颖舒服得想哼哼，他的可爱之处，便是无论何时都是这样温柔，即使是再热烈的吻也不会让她感到一丝的疼痛与不适，只会加倍地撩拨起她生理心理深处的欲望。

张靓颖微微失神之际，林俊杰的手也更放肆起来，从她胸前的丰满移下，顺着曲线一路滑到大腿根部，手伸进天蓝碎花裙，直接抚上了她的肌肤，随着抚摸一路将裙摆向上撩起，最终停留到胸部以上，露出了她胸前的饱满雪峰。

扯掉碍事的胸衣，他双手在两团柔软上肆意揉弄着，唇间的吮吸也渐渐变成了啃噬，呼出的气息明显又高了几度，让她都觉得脸颊有些发烫。

突然，他离开她的唇，将睡裙继续上撩，直至盖住了她的头。张靓颖顿时陷入一片黑暗，什么也看不见，但身体的感觉却变得更加敏感。她甚至能感觉到林俊杰灼热的呼吸喷洒在她的胸前，耳边也能听到他粗喘着气的性感的闷哼。

在张靓颖的推动下，林俊杰轮流揉捏啃咬她的两团柔软，直到人险些室息昏过去，这才放开胸部向下吻。他湿热的吻一路向下，吻过了她纤细的腰肢,小巧的肚脐，略微肉感却触感格外舒服的小腹，紧接着来到了早已湿润的秘密花园。

林俊杰动作熟练地褪下她早已被爱液浸透的内裤，先在黑亮的草丛上深情印下一吻，然后将她一条腿轻轻抬起，接着张靓颖便感觉到林俊杰用他那灵巧的指尖描绘着自己私处的形状，既而慢慢剥开外面的屏障向桃源深处探寻。

只是这次的探入不再是手指，而是热烫柔软的舌尖，下身传来一阵滑腻的触觉，她不禁整个身体都为之一抖。

感受到他的停顿，张靓颖难耐地拨了拨身下人的刘海：“怎么了？”

“宝贝，喊我的名字。”他探起身，声音有些沙哑，尾音是藏不住的色情。

“勾勾，”她将他拉近“林俊杰，”性感撩拨得恰到好处，她在他耳边呼气。自己是急不可耐，可他又能好到哪去？

“**我是你的**。”顺势舔了舔他喉结，红唇又贴上他耳骨。

不多时，厨房里响起破碎不成调的声音，不只是她的或是他的，让窗外旖旎的夜色更染上一抹蒙蒙亮的羞意。

此刻，她是他的夕颜，只在他的日光下绽放。

**Brake**.


End file.
